How To Furget
by Gleamykins
Summary: Nepeta didn't know why she still put up the facade, she just did. However, it's her last year of highschool. Maybe it's time she went out with a bang. Eventual Terezi x Nepeta. A few side pairings. T because I'm paranoid and may swear... :)


Whoa there. Hello. I, uh, decided to write a fanfiction. Hence... ff.n ehheh.  
Okie doki. Um. I understand TerezixNepeta isn't popular or anything but um. I kinda just thought it up and I uh...  
Here! J-just bear with my stupidity you cutie! *runs away until A/N *

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. Nope. Nuh-uh. That's Mr. Hussie.

Be the Small Cat girl

You are the small cat girl. Really, that's basically what people know you as. Your name is actually Nepeta Leijon.

You look down at you math book, instead of taking notes you've been drawing. Sighing you take out your eraser, preparing to cleanse the page of those horrendous chicken scratches you're so conceited to call art. The ripping of your paper pulls you back to reality.

You cringe at the crumpled sheet in front of you, the only part of your drawing that remains was a little heart under two hands laced together. Pursing your lips you quickly jott down what vague notes your teacher bothered to write on the board.

You know that you won't even finish before the bell rings... you'll just have to copy someone else's notes.

The bell rings and you shove your blue kitty beanie over your head, shoving your notebook into a beaten up backpack.

You take your time carefully placing your pencils in their case, you don't notice the presence behind you until laughter hits your ears.

You spin around, facing your friend Terezi. She's grinning at you behind her red-tinted glasses. Her teal eyes latched onto your gaze, but you know she can't see you.

"Hi, Terezi! I didn't see you there!" you murmur, blushing when you realize what you said. She laughs, waving one hand airily, and gramming your arm with the other.

"Neither did I! Hehehe oh don't you get all green-faced and blushy! I can smell and lick way better than you! So calm your tits! " You can't help but smile as you both walk out of the school.

"Terezi, I feel dumb asking you now, since we've known each other furefur, but how do you know which colour is which. I mean, yeah you have synthesia, but if you've nefur seen the colours, how do you know which is which? " You cross an arm in front of her, letting some cross-country runners jog past.

"Weeeeeell... apparently I was born able to see yada yada, perfect normal baby Terezi. But then you know Vriska, right? " You nod, thinking about the spider loving girl. "Yeah, well the stupid bitch thought she would be a good mom. Played house with me as the baby. Well Vriska saw a spider and dropped me or some shit and bam. " Terezi smackes your forehead.

"I was indeed dropped as a baby. "

You blink confusedly. And shrug. "I don't get it, but okay. Um... yeah we're at your house. Um... is that why you and Vriskers hate each other?" You ask, voice gradually lowering.

Terezi just laughs. "Nah, Vriska is just a stupid hoe during larps and I guess it actually affected us... See you tomorrow, Nep!" Terezi cries, engulfing you in a brief, bone-crushing hug.

You don't have time to react, and then the blind girl is turning to go inside.

You barely manage a quick "I'll be on Pesterchum, kay?" towards the redhead.

You're not sure if she heard, but you don't care.

You keep telling yourself you don't care.

You numbly walk through the house.

You don't care.

You sit in front of your computer for most of the afternoon, drawing a few ships and posting them before you can decide against it.

You still don't care.

It isn't until 7:28 that your pesterchum lights up with a new message. You rush to open it.

GallowsCalibrater began pestering ArsenicCatnip at 19:28

GC: H3Y N3P, SORRY 1 TOOK FOR3V3R, L4TUL4 SPR41N3D H3R FOOT SK4T1NG.

You catch yourself letting out a breath you swear you weren't holding.

:33 hi terezi! :)) i was just f33ding the cats. sorry about your sis.

GC: 1T S33MS YOUR 4LW4YS F33D1NG YOUR C4TS WH3N 1 M3SS4G3 YOU

GC: 4M 1 M4K1NG YOUR C4TS F4T?:[

You giggle.

And you find yourself caring.

A/N: Gah I'm so sorry! I suck at writing and it's pretty damn out f character. But I reAlly wanted to write this. Sorry for the errors. I'm not too smart and it's aproximately 1:30 am.

So um... I'll continue if people want... actually I may post a few chappies befre I get nervous and start workin only if people want.

Sorry I'm a terrible person.  
I love you for reading thus far.

Um... reviews are like the greatest things ever, so um... if you want could you maybe just type a lil... thing.

Constructive Critisism is pretty good too.

～Gleamykins


End file.
